Curse
by Yayleah
Summary: …New girl….mysterious, elegant, flirty, popular…changes Hogwarts and its students forever….Hogwarts .will forever remember her. Especially…for her secret, a secret she doesn’t even know…


Curse, Written by Yayleah.  
  
(I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters except for Nalia, Aryss, Iza, Jade, and Josh.)  
  
A new girl comes to Hogwarts, she's mysterious, elegant, flirty, and popular. She changes Hogwarts and its students for ever. Oh yes, Hogwarts will forever remember Nalia. They'll especially remember her for her secret, a secret she doesn't even know exists.  
  
CHAPTER ONE, SHARING A COMPARTMENT.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
With a worried glance at the rusty old clock hanging in the hallway, Nalia called up the stairs. "If you don't hurry up I'll miss the train!"  
  
Her mother appeared at the top of the stairs, still in her night gown, her face covered in a green facial mask. Claire Rain sarcastically raised her eyebrows as she surveyed her pretty, blonde daughter. "So? It's not me who has to catch this train! Besides, I'm not even dressed yet, and I am still without make-up!" Nalia rolled her eyes, how could her mother be so vain?  
  
But Nalia already knew the answer, her mother was a Veela. Claire was beautiful, but very vain and she had a terrible temper. But she was the only parent Nalia had ever known. Sometimes, she wished she was an orphan. Thoughts like these always brought up the topic of her father. For as long as she could remember, she had questioned her mother about her father. After years of pestering, her mother had finally let out one small detail, ". your father had black hair." Nalia could still remember how she had rolled her eyes at her mother's response. Seriously, her mother could be so clueless sometimes!  
  
"Honey, have you seen my lipstick?" Claire's chipper voice interrupted Nalia's thoughts. Nalia sighed as she eyed the dark brown lipstick standing on the small faded wooden table right next to her. She ignored her mother and plopped down on the small couch and started to look through the latest edition of Witch's Weekly.  
  
******  
  
Nalia sat alone in the last compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. The feeling of nervousness she had felt that morning had intensified. This was her first day at Hogwarts and she was terrified. For the past five years she had been attending Beauxbatons Magic Academy in Paris. But over the summer her mother had gotten into an affair with the French Minister of Magic, who was already married. Their secret had been discovered, but before she could be subjected to any public humiliation and cruelty, Claire had taken her daughter and had fled to a small old house in the English countryside.  
  
How could my mother do this to me? This is my sixth year, and everybody in sixth year here has probably already known everybody else for the past five years. I'll be the new girl, the girl who sits alone and never has a partner for group work. THE NEW GIRL!!  
  
With slight guilt, she remember how two years before she had mercilessly teased a new girl at Beauxbatons. What goes around comes around, she taught sadly.  
  
".so, as I was saying, he totally visited me over the summer! We went to some muggle pub, it was awesome. We even snogged in the back room. Oh, how I wish he didn't live in New York.." "Hey, this one's free."  
  
Nalia saw the blurry outline of three girls through the faded glass compartment door. The door opened and a girl with long brown hair walked in. She looked at Nalia and turned back around, "girls there's already someone here."  
  
"Who cares? We have to sit somewhere."  
  
The brunette turned around to face Nalia again, "do you mind if we sit here?" she asked politely. "Of course not, it's kind of boring here all by myself," Nalia replied.  
  
She sat down next to Nalia and the other two girls took the two seats across from them. "Nice owl," she said as she looked in the cage, holding a beautiful silvery-gray owl, that was standing in the corner next to Nalia. "Thanks," Nalia smiled, "her name is Isabelle. I'm Nalia by the way. Nalia Rain."  
  
The brunette smiled, "Hi Nalia, my name's Aryss Grace." With a slight grin, she added "Your local Gryffindor prefect"  
  
The wavy black haired girl sitting across from Nalia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, just shut it. You're just trying to get us jealous because where not prefects. It's not going to work this time, just like it didn't work the previous 700 times!" she laughed. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Jade Reid," she said, this time directing her purple eyes at Nalia.  
  
"And I am Iza Williams," the friendly looking, light brown haired, girl sitting next to Jade said with a small smile. "What house are you in? I've never seen you before."  
  
"Way to be nosy, Iz," Jade commented. Nalia had to giggle, these three were pretty weird. She smiled, "Honestly, I don't mind. I'm in the sixth year. But I've never been to Hogwarts before. I'm new. Up until this summer is used to go to Beauxbatons in Paris."  
  
Aryss widened her eyes, "Oh my god, I saw the cutest boy during fourth year! He went to Beauxbatons and came to Hogwarts to put his name in the goblet for the tournament. Do you know him?"  
  
Iza raised her eyebrows, "Seriously Ryss, how would Nalia know him. You didn't even tell her his name!" Aryss rolled her eyes, "duh, that because I don't know his name!" Watching her two friends with an amused expression on her face, Jade turned to Nalia. "So, uhm, how will you get sorted into a house? I mean, your not a first year, so.?" Nalia shrugged, "I got a letter from the Headmaster over the summer. He said that when I get of the train, I should just follow the first years."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the small compartment door. "Come in," Iza called. A good looking dark haired boy with glasses walked in, followed by a bushy haired girl and a tall, red haired boy. "Scoot over," The red haired boy complained to Jade. Jade stuck out her tongue, but stayed seated. The dark haired boy had sat down next to Aryss and the bushy haired girl had squeezed herself between Iza and the compartment wall. The red haired boy frowned, "Nooo.." He whined. Jade rolled her eyes, but scooted over so the boy had some space to sit. When he was seated, she gave him a quick kiss, "I missed you over the summer. Even though you're a real whiny boyfriend."  
  
Nalia looked away from Jade and her boyfriend, as she did, she met the cute dark haired boys eyes. He smiled at her, "I don't think we've met, I'm Harry Potter." Nalia shook his hand, "I'm Nalia Rain," she replied. Harry Potter? I've heard that name somewhere. Well, he's cute anyway. "That's Ron Weasley, and she's Hermione Granger. They're my best mates," Harry said pointing to mister-red-head and the girl that had come into the compartment with him. Hermione had been discussing various hexes with Aryss. When she heard her name, Hermione looked up. She glanced at Nalia, and smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hermione Granger." Nalia nodded, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Over the next hour, the conversation shifted from Quidditch, teachers, and spells to things like pudding, chocolate frogs, and sand. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left around twelve thirty, Nalia felt as if she had known them forever. She was really glad she had met Iza, Jade, and Aryss too. Some of the butterflies she had been feeling since breakfast were gone. Maybe fitting in won't be so difficult. There's just one more problem, what if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor?  
  
*Please review and thank you for reading! I'll post chapter 2 soon.  
  
:]  
  
Smiles, Yayleah. 


End file.
